The present invention is related to a method for processing a structure (e.g., a semiconductor structure) in manufacturing of a semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device may include a metal gate electrode, such as an aluminum (Al) gate electrode or a tungsten (W) gate electrode. A polishing process, such as a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process, may be performed for forming the metal gate electrode. As a result of the polishing process, unwanted particles may be trapped on the semiconductor device.